


On  the edge of hell

by IngridLI



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridLI/pseuds/IngridLI





	On  the edge of hell

事情是这样发生的。  
康斯坦丁走在路上，只不过看到一个恶魔小鬼，就顺手把他驱逐了，结果下一秒，他就站在了该死的地狱的边缘。  
无穷的烈火仿佛在燃烧他的灵魂。  
他一瞬间以为这是路西法的另一个诡计，不过他呼唤了几次都没有呼唤到这位地狱领主。康斯坦丁这才想起来，路西法已经休假去了，巴不得从此切断了和地狱之间的联系。那么他要如何离开这里，康斯坦丁开始思索这个问题。  
不过他惊奇的发现，地狱里似乎没有任何恶魔敢对他出手。  
他保证，这绝对有古怪。  
毕竟在地狱里，康斯坦丁怕不是要被这些玩意给撕碎，他可是有不少冤家的，大部分都是被他送到地狱里，还有一部分是讨了人情却没有还，当然，康斯坦丁也没想过要还。  
在地狱中走了一圈，他终于看到了那个应该是路西法坐着的位置，也从极热之地，走到了寂静之地。  
一扇扇门里装着的是孤单徘徊的灵魂，他们永远也走不出来这样的循环，毕竟人类就是会犯下相同的错误。  
康斯坦丁开始怀疑自己到这里来是做什么的了。  
他看到了那个似乎是属于他的门。  
没有上锁。  
小心翼翼走了过去，透过门缝想要看到里面有什么东西，但却什么都没有看到。  
于是他又去看了旁边的门。  
只看到一个发了疯的灵魂，或许是经过了太多次的轮回吧。  
它可能有点精神失常。  
康斯坦丁这样想道。  
他也在想，自己到了这里会循环什么事？大概是阿斯特拉？不过就算给他很多次的机会，大概他都会坚持那个选择。  
康斯坦丁有点想要去自己的门里看一看了。  
路西法或许不知道，但是天上那位一定盯着每一处，不可能不知道康斯坦丁要做什么，介于他还有着特殊的身份。  
不过康斯坦丁知道自己也许生来就是注定呆在地狱里的。  
即使他牺牲了自己，和魔王做爱的结果他早就已经知道了，可惜他该死的戒不掉。  
主要是有需要的时候找路西法会方便很多，而说真的，路西法是个很好的伴侣，即使有的时候你很想在他自大的脸上锤几圈。  
康斯坦丁就这么做了。  
然后他第二天就起不来床，第三天也是。  
魔王真是个记仇的家伙。  
不过他也很享受。  
康斯坦丁竟然开始回想他和路西法做爱的过程了。  
路西法可以很温柔，也可以很粗暴，康斯坦丁喜欢他粗暴的那一面。  
他们在光之吧的楼上，那里有一张大床，还有很多的红酒，康斯坦丁有一次就这样坐在沙发上，手里拿着一瓶红酒，喝的醉醺醺的等着路西法过来，那次是为了什么来着？好像是又有哪个棘手的恶魔，或者说他单纯只是想发泄一下自己。  
路西法上楼看到他之后只是在抱怨为什么拿了这么贵的红酒，然后就把红酒浇在了康斯坦丁的身体上，从头发开始，金黄的发色中滴着紫红色的葡萄酒，白色的衬衣被染红，透出他经过锻炼但是依旧单薄的身材，这些都是拜不正常的生活所赐。  
路西法一把拉住了康斯坦丁的领子，从上往下亲吻着他的嘴。  
带着掠夺性的吻。  
他蚕食着康斯坦丁的氧气，让他渐渐地不能呼吸了，因为醉意已经变得有些红的脸颊因此变得更加的红，喘息声更是让两个人不约而同的解开了对方的腰带。  
路西法真是一个完美的情人，如果他不是魔王或许就不会有着这样的魅力了。  
康斯坦丁尽情享受着对方的服务，他张开了身体，等待着一次刺激的交合。  
那是一次，路西法罕见的没有伤害他很多的情况。  
而普遍的时候，康斯坦丁有所求，路西法玩的花样也就越多。  
康斯坦丁继续回忆着，有一次他也差点就站在了地狱的边缘。  
那是一次窒息的体验。  
康斯坦丁回想着，浑然不觉得自己已经隐隐约约有了想要抬头的趋势。  
当康斯坦丁到达光之吧的时候，是麦子开的门，她只是说了句，路西法在等他。康斯坦丁就上了三楼，看到路西法正在摆弄他的新玩具。  
那是一箱束缚用的道具，穿上了能够让人完全无法动弹，康斯坦丁有些紧张，但他知道路西法一定不会放过他。  
康斯坦丁越来越依赖路西法了，查斯说这样不行，总有一天会落进他的全套的，他还在问，康斯坦丁你难道不想去天堂了吗？  
而他只是摇摇头，没有回答。  
天堂的大门早就为他关闭了，除了地狱他别无去处，而且他也早就落进了路西法的圈套之中，至少在他为他穿束缚用的道具的时候，他就已经知道自己无处可逃了。  
路西法早在第一次他们做爱的时候，就给他的灵魂打上了自己的烙印。  
想到这里，康斯坦丁在疑惑，为什么路西法还没有过来找他。  
他们之间的联系已经这么弱了吗？  
康斯坦丁看向自己的胸口，独属于魔王的标记，它依旧是黯淡的，那么也就说路西法确实不在附近。  
那扇写着康斯坦丁的门对他已经完全没有了吸引力，现在对他来说，还不如去光之吧喝一杯然后再去和路西法滚床单。  
康斯坦丁开始继续往前走。  
离开了这里便就是交易区，那里有着很多堕落了不打算再上天堂的灵魂，康斯坦丁心想如果自己死了大概也就是在这里了。  
或许可能还会在小屋里呆一段时间。  
在这里他见到了很多熟面孔，那些被他扔下地狱的，那些在人间招惹他的，还有那些被他坑下来的。  
康斯坦丁没有歉意，他继续往前走。  
地狱中，除去路西法，还有几个比较厉害的家伙，他们占了一块领地决定自治。  
听听吧，这可是地狱，他们竟然想要自治。  
路西法肯定是觉得有意思才同意了，毕竟这些恶魔们在他眼里看来，不过是一群乌合之众罢了。  
康斯坦丁直接去了三王所在地。  
直接说明了来意。  
而之前，路西法拿走了属于康斯坦丁的金币，而且看起来康斯坦丁和魔王的关系不错，所以他们也就没有为难。  
康斯坦丁只是想问问自己为什么突然到了地狱，他要怎么会去。  
三王说了点模棱两可，却又毫无意义的话，康斯坦丁懒得听，便直接挥手拜拜，他决定去喝点东西，而现在最重要的事情就是离开这个该死的地方。  
而那个本该管着这里的魔王却还没有来。  
康斯坦丁有些烦躁，他不知道如果自己在这里呆了太久会发生什么。  
或许成为地狱的永久住民？  
可去他吧，本身就被打上了地狱的烙印，结果自己还没死就要在这里呆着了，他可一点都不愿意。  
是的，他还没死，现在只是灵魂离体，结果就被直接传送到了地狱。  
这是三王的说法。  
康斯坦丁将信将疑，毕竟他来之前的事情已经不记得了。  
只记得他前不久在光之吧喝的一杯超级难喝的莫吉托，是路西法亲手调得，他不想知道里面加了什么东西，他只知道自己喝完就想要和路西法上床了。  
这可不是个好习惯。  
至少要洗个澡。  
驱魔人往往风餐露宿，好吧，好像也没有很风餐露宿，至少他总是能找得到休息的地方，不管用什么方法。  
但是现在该死的，他没有可以休息的地方了。  
甚至连任何东西都不能喝，而他的烟早就没了，在地狱抽不了人间的烟，而地狱的烟他又不敢动。  
在街道上游逛，不管是他之前的老朋友还是老对头都不敢对他做什么，毕竟那明晃晃的魔王所有的标识刻在了康斯坦丁的灵魂上，谁也不敢乱动。  
康斯坦丁现在希望能有个家伙陪他聊天解闷，不然他就只能继续想着和路西法那些荒唐事，然后期望着他来。  
哦不对，地狱是有出口的，不然路西法怎么出去的？  
于是康斯坦丁拉了一个家伙问地狱的出口在哪里。  
结果那个恶魔什么话都不敢说，不过康斯坦丁也知道地狱的大门一旦打开人间会有什么灾难，而他现在好像也没有别的方法。  
至少比指望路西法会来救他的好。  
魔王的信誉在康斯坦丁这里变成了负数。  
然而当一扇门真正出现在康斯坦丁面前的时候，他却始终不敢相信这就是地狱的大门，好像没有上锁，也没有任何魔法的痕迹，就是普普通通一扇门。康斯坦丁迷惑了，这玩意竟然关的住那群恶魔吗？  
答案应该是不能的，不然人间怎么还会有那么多的恶魔游荡呢？  
康斯坦丁发现没有任何家伙注意这里，于是他尝试推了一下。  
他突然感觉到身体或者说灵魂飘了起来，然后被一股吸力吸到门那里。  
等到他再睁开眼的时候，看到路西法那个混蛋那张精致的帅气的脸，他毫不客气地打了一拳。  
“哇哦，你是经历了什么？我这张脸又怎么招惹到你了？”  
“路西法，你个混蛋。”康斯坦丁只说了这一句，然后就抓住那看起来十分昂贵的衬衣，吻上了他的嘴。  
至于之后的事情，仿佛也不需要说了。


End file.
